Monophobia
by EmilySykes19
Summary: Stiles is a college student with a fear of being alone. Derek is a football star. They meet at a photoshoot. Sterek. Rated M for a reason. Summary sucks I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you, this is my new Sterek fic. I hope you'll enjoy! :))**

**Oh, this isn't beta-ed so sorry for any mistakes :/**

* * *

I read somewhere that the fear of being alone is called Monophobia. Weird word, huh? Well, at the time I was nine and couldn't grasp the idea of an adult like my dad could have monophobia. It was ridiculous.

It was five years later, after my mum's death, that I started understanding the word. This was the hardest of my whole life. I suddenly started having panic attacks that made me think I would die.

That was when my Monophobia started. I started spending my whole day with my best friend Scott or my father and when neither of them could stay with me I went at the park or the mall or a super market just so that I would be in a crowd, even though I didn't know anyone of those people.

Till this day this fear is a really big part of my life. Every choice that I have made so far is based on my fear of being alone. I mean, I chose a college that most of my high school classmates chose and the career that I want to follow is photography since it's a job that requires working with people most of the times. Pretty fucked up, huh?

"Stiles!"

This annoying voice brought me back to reality and let me tell you this, No one interrupts Stiles when he's thinking.

"What do you want, Isaac?" I asked glaring at him.

"You looked like you were gonna cry or something, bro," he said with a shrug, drinking a little from the beer bottle he was holding.

"Me? Crying?" I asked with a huff. "Stop drinking, it's not good for you".

He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" he asked taking a sit on the coach. "I thought that you had work today".

_Crap!_

"Oh, crap, I totally forgot," I said running towards my closet. "Shit, shit, shit, Thalia is going to fucking kill me".

I wore a simple white T-shirt and a pair of black jeans and rushed to the bathroom to do my hair.

"Relax, what is so important?" Isaac asked from the living room.

"Derek Hale," I yelled back, trying to make myself look decent.

"The football star?" I heard his surprised voice. "What does he have to do with anything?"

I groaned. Why did I have to have _him _as my roommate? Oh, yeah, because Scott was living with Allison and Jackson -not that I was considering having Jackson as my roommate- had already Danny as his roommate.

"There's this photoshoot about him," I said trying to be patient with him and his slow brain," and Thalia is the photographer so as her assistant I have to be there in- shit- five minutes ago".

Half an hour later and after a lot of yelling and cursing I walked into the studio ready to get brutally murdered from my boss who could be really scary if she wanted to.

The studio was full and everyone seemed anxious. Oh, crap. I found Thalia immediately and let me tell you it is hard to miss someone who is walking towards you with a death glare.

"Genim Stilinki!" She yelled at me.

I was so screwed.

"We've been waiting for you for _half an hour_," she whispered-yelled. "Derek fucking Hale is here, waiting for _you_ and let me tell you something. _HE IS NOT HAPPY"._

Oh, God, having a famous football star won't be good for my career.

"I know, I'm so sorry," I said apologetically. "Anyway, why didn't you start on your own?"

Her face reddened a little with my words. "You know I can't work without an assistant," she whispered. "Now come so we can finally start with this damn photoshoot".

I sighed in relief and followed her. When we were at the room that the photoshoot would take place a tall man with dark hair and a face that didn't have a single imperfection came in. He was wearing only a pair of dark pants and nothing else. Let me tell you one think... He looked like he was photoshoped.

"I've been waiting here for _this _boy?" he asked with a deep sexy voice. "Is he even out of school?"

My mouth fell open as Thalia started apologizing for my delay like it was her fault.

"I'm sorry, something very important came up," I lied trying to be polite. I didn't want to piss a football star.

"I don't care," he said and his pale greenish eyes were glaring at me. "Let's get over this already, I have more important things to do".

The photoshoot started and I had to admit that even though he was an ass, he made my pants feel really tight. Well, I was a horny nineteen year old man. Of course my dick would be excited with this view.

When this whole thing was over I had a really annoying erection that I was trying really hard to hide. Of course Thalia noticed but thankfully she didn't comment on it.

"To let you know, I'm nineteen so yeah, I'm out of school," I couldn't stop myself from saying as Derek Hale walked past me.

His sexy chuckle was the only answer I got.

* * *

**SOOOOO? What do you think? Tell me, Tell me, Tell me. **

**At the next chapter we will have more Sterek and the rest of the gang. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. This is the second chapter and I'm really excited :) This story is my baby :''') Thank you all for your reviews. Considering how crappy the first chapter was I thought that no one would review. Well, you surprised me. **

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter 3**

* * *

I was surprised and more than a little annoyed when I walked out of the studio, half an hour later. I had heard a particularly cruel lecture from Thalia for making one of the most famous athletes wait for more than half an hour but I couldn't bring myself to feel bad.

Derek Hale was an ass and I didn't feel bad about making him wait even though it was not really professional of me. The guy had implied that I looked like a school boy, a fact that wasn't true at all. I was nineteen for fuck's sake and I was considered hot. Or that's what I was told. Obviously not as hot as the Hale dude but still.

That was my state when I walked into the cafe that Isaac worked. Scott and Allison were already there, drinking hot chocolate. I approached them and sat heavily across from them. They both looked surprised from my mood since I was always the cheerful person of our group.

"What's wrong with you?" Scott asked looking at me suspiciously.

"Derek Hale, that's wrong," I grumbled as Isaac approached us.

He put a mug of hot coffee in front of me without needing to take my order. He already knew what I would order.

"How did the photoshoot went?" he asked.

"The photoshoot was good," I said drinking a little from my delicious coffee. "Derek Hale is really photogenic. The guy looks like he's photoshoped or something".

"Then why are you moody?" Allison asked teasingly. "I would imagine that a man like that would cheer you up".

I gave her an incredulous look. "Are you serious?" I asked. "The guy is an ass. Seriously".

"Are you talking about me again, Stilinski?" Jackson's _lovely _voice came as he sat beside me.

"Even though no one is such a big ass as you, no I wasn't talking about you," I said getting really annoyed. "I was talking about Hale".

"Yeah, I met this guy once," Jackson said with a snort. "He is so full of himself".

Well of course Jackson would know him. Even though he is a college student as well as everyone else in our group, Jackson plays football professionaly. He's not famous yet cause he is at the beginning of his career but he's really good and has met some important players.

"He told me that I look like a school boy," I said with a huff. "Can you imagine that?"

"Yes," his friends said making him glare at them.

That was when Lydia decided to walk in with a very irritated Erica following behind her.

"Erica is in love," Lydia said sitting on Jackson's lap.

"Am not," Erica snapped but no one missed her face flushing.

"Yes you are," Lydia said with a smirk.

No wonder she was the perfect girlfriend for Jackson. In fact they have been together for a really long time and I knew that even though they would both deny it, they loved each other as much as Scott loved Allison and maybe more.

"I'm out of here," I said standing up. "I'm going to get my curly fries and go home. Goodnight kids".

And of course as Stiles walked out he came face to face with -surprise- Derek Hale.

"You again," the man said in a tone that said _what did I do to deserve this?_

"Oh, please," I scoffed. "_I_ should take that tone, not you and what are you even _doing _here? Are you stalking me?"

Hale snorted. "You wish," he said with his _I'm the man_ voice. "My sister lives a few blocks away".

"Oh," was my so clever answer. I was actually surprised that his sister wasn't living in a mansion. This was not a really reach neighborhood. "Well, okay. I would say nice seeing you again but well, that would be a lie so yeah... Bye".

I started walking away without another word.

"Bye, Genim," I heard his amused voice and felt my face flush with anger.

No one and I mean NO ONE had the right to call me that -well only Thalia but it was only when she was furious and well, she was my boss.

So it was official then. I hated Derek Hale.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? Please review :)**

**PS. Did you vote for Sterek at the AfterElton poll? No? Hehehe we are winning people :D I'm so proud :''') **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you :) This is chapter three everybody! I hope you'll like it.**

**Thank you all for your reviews. **

* * *

Well, declaring my hate for Derek Hale wasn't the wisest thing I could do because I swear that the universe hates me and wants to see me suffer. No, forget that. It wants me DEAD!

Let me start from the beginning. After my unfortunate meeting with mister I'm-sexy-and-I-know it I went home. The apartment was too silent for my liking and I knew that Isaac wouldn't be home till ten. It was ridiculous but I immediately started feeling strange.

I hated being alone even for an hour but I pushed the feeling away. I couldn't be around people all the time after all. So, I made my self a hot mug of chocolate and opened the TV.

And guess what? Fucking Derek Hale was the first thing I saw. Apparently he was a guest at some life style show that I didn't know. The host was asking him a question and I was surprised when I saw an uncomfortable expression on his face. Apparently he wasn't so sure of himself after all.

"_I don't like to discuss my personal life" _was his answer to the question.

I huffed. I had to admit that he was more attractive in person even though he looked pretty sexy with his tight black pants and a white V neck shirt.

Not that it made any difference. He was an ass. His _had _a very good ass too.

No I had to stop thinking like that. Yes, Hale was really attractive and it was natural to think about his delicious body and his stupidly perfect face. But he was an ass and even if he wasn't what were the chances? He was _famous_ for God's shake. He could have whoever he wanted. Models, singers, athletes. I was just a college student. Not that I wanted him to come here right now and fuck my brains out. Of course not. I was just horny. Yeah, that was it.

So, there was one thing that I always do when I'm horny.

I texted Danny.

Danny was something like my fuck buddy. We were friends with benefits since we were at high school. We didn't expect anything from each other and that was the good thing about this. We had sex whenever we felt like it without the whole relationship complications.

I was already hard, lying on his back and fisting myself loosely as I thought about Danny when the man in question walked through the door, tossing his shirt to the floor and kicking his jeans off as he crawled up the bed and pushed my hand away, replacing it with his mouth.

I groan at the feeling of his warm mouth around my cock. It felt so goo. Danny always made me feel good.

'Hello to you too.' I said rubbing my hand along Danny's arm. Danny started sucking harder and I arched my hips into Danny's mouth. "Yes," I moaned in ecstasy.

This was going to be so good. So-

"Hey, Stiles, I'm home," Isaac's voice came from our living room and Danny's mouth froze on my cock.

I groaned, this time with frustration. Seriously, universe? Didn't I get to have some sex at least?

Danny took his mouth away from my cock and started wearing his clothes again. I pulled on my boxers but didn't bother to wear anything else. I walked out of my room to find Isaac sitting on the couch. He looked at me and blushed a deep shade of red.

"Oh, God," he said. "I'm sorry man. Really".

"Nuh, that's okay," I said even though I was obviously still hard.

"Well, you better take... care of... this," he said uncomfortably. "Because Jackson is having a last minute party for some of the other players and guess what. Derek Hale is one of those players".

"What?" I practically screamed. "But they don't know each other".

"Yeah, but his manager said that being friends with Derek Hale would be good for his career", Isaac said with a shrug.

So, yeah. It was official. The universe seriously hated the fuck out of me.

* * *

**It hasn't any Sterek at all here but it was like a filler chapter so don't kill me :$ next chapter will have lots of Sterek. That's a promise. please review 3**


End file.
